Stargazing With Grandpa
by AnArtistAngelWrites
Summary: A short one-shot of Neil Watts visiting his grandpa's grave to do their yearly tradition.
**Stargazing With Grandpa**

Neil Watts was sitting in his office, lightly spinning in his chair while staring up at the ceiling. He had been contemplating for a while on what to do. For once, he wasn't contemplating on ways to joke around with Eva Rosalene. Rather, he was debating whether or not to leave the Sigmund Corporation building early or not. It would be troublesome if he got a call suddenly as he was leaving, which was why he was struggling on the idea of staying or not.

Though, there was always Eva who could take the call for him and later call him in. He stopped spinning his chair and pushed his glasses up. Leaving early seemed like the better option, considering what day it was. Other people would probably leave early as well if they were in his place.

Neil stood up and pushed his chair in. He grabbed his office key and briefcase before exiting the office. He was quick to lock the door and begin heading towards the elevator. Before he managed to press the elevator button, a certain voice came to pass, and thankfully it wasn't that of his rival.

"Where are you going, Neil?" Eva asked as she walked in his direction.

Neil shrugged. "Heading out early today." The brunette answered. Eva crossed her arms and looked at him curiously. There was a moment of silence before Neil sighed. "I'm going to the graveyard. Wanna be with my good ol' grandpa for a while."

"Oh, I didn't realize this was the day he passed away." Eva responded while nodding her head. "Have a good time."

Neil shrugged before pressing the elevator finally. Just like usual, the elevator magically opened up for him the same way it did with Eva. He could never understand why or how the elevator favoured them, but boy was it great. A lot better than waiting forever that was for sure.

* * *

When Neil reached the lobby he ended up running into his rival Robert Lin and his partner Roxanne Winters. As he was walking by, he stopped and looked at them. "I'm heading off early, so if you can get Eva to call me if we get a client, that'd be nice. Thanks, Bob."

"It's ' _Robert'_." The older man corrected.

" _Rob_." Neil corrected himself ultimately ignoring the annoyance that he was giving Robert. "Anyway, I gotta get going home now. Like I said, just have Eva give me a call. I got my phone with me."

With that he headed out of the building and to his car. There would just be _one_ quick thing he would need to do before heading off to the graveyard. He wasn't lying after all when he said he was going _home_. He was going there just for a split second.

He had to grab a certain telescope.

* * *

Perhaps it took him longer than he originally wanted. He got to the graveyard at a good time, right when the stars were coming out, but he was planning on getting there earlier. It wasn't _his_ fault, though, that he wanted to get stocked on coffee. He wanted things to be nostalgic, per usual. It just so happened he ran a little later than normal this time. Thankfully, it wouldn't actually make a difference. After all, it wasn't as if his grandfather's grave was going to just up and walk away.

He grabbed the telescope he had in the back of his car and also the mug of coffee he thankfully didn't spill on the ride there. After locking up the car, he headed straight towards his grandfather's grave. He didn't even need to look around him to make sure he wouldn't miss it or step against other people's gravestones. He had gone so many times, he got there without disrespectfully stepping on anything.

When he got to his grandfather's gravestone, he placed the telescope down. He sighed as he took a long sip of his coffee. He carefully placed it on the top of the gravestone and went straight to setting up the telescope. He had done it so many times, he could probably win a Nobel Prize because of it.

After setting it up he angled it up towards the sky. "There we go, grandpa." Neil spoke up. He grabbed his coffee and lightly patted the stone. "Now we can watch the stars together again."

Neil sighed as he sat cross-legged in front of the telescope. Once again, he took a sip of his coffee before carefully setting it down on the soft grass. Thankfully it hadn't rained that day or the day before, so the grass was nice and dry. As it was an early summer day, it made it fairly warm as well.

Now he just had to hope that he got no phone calls. He wanted to spend this night with his grandpa. Unfortunately the year before, there was a sudden call and it completely ruined the moment. Then again, the last time he didn't even manage to get the telescope all set up. So perhaps this was a good sign for once. Maybe there would be no phone calls until some other time. Preferably tomorrow.

Neil hummed lightly as he moved a little closer to the grave. As he did that, he also shifted the telescope a bit closer as well and tilted it a little more to the middle; half in his vision half in the grave's 'vision'.

With a content smile, Neil nodded his head. "That's better."

* * *

When it got darker and the stars were clearer, Neil would look through the telescope and point out constellations to his grandpa. The only thing Neil wished during that night was that he wanted to be able to go stargazing where he and his grandpa usually went. But that was obviously impossible to do. He couldn't just take his grandpa's grave and shift it up to where they went stargazing.

He was content, though. A tradition was a tradition. It didn't matter where. As long as he went stargazing every year, that's what mattered. He had the feeling that over there, his grandpa would be happy with that too.

As the night had continued on, he was grateful that there hadn't been any sudden phone calls. That was good. If there were no phone calls that late, that meant that he was definitely in the clear. It made him feel much more at ease because of that final security.

However as the night continued, Neil would begin to yawn more frequently and nod on and off. He was all out of coffee which was a problem. That was typically how he managed to stay up late. He would lean lightly against the gravestone and keep his eyes up at the starry sky. Thankfully the breeze that was around was somewhat warm. _Unfortunately_ , it caused him to _completely_ nod off.

After how many hours, Neil could feel warmer thanks to a certain something beginning to rise into the sky. He shifted a bit against the gravestone and yawned. He kept his eyes closed for a moment, knowing that the shine from the rising sun would hurt. He moved his hand around on the ground though, aiming to grab the mug that had his coffee.

When he managed to grab the mug, he went to take a sip of his favourite liquid but got none. He groaned and placed the mug down before rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses. Carefully, he opened his eyes and placed his arm in front of him to shield his face momentarily from the sun. He took a deep breath and then moved his arm down. He looked around and sighed. He was still the only one there, thankfully.

Neil sat up straight and stretched his arms over his head. It was a good night. No phone calls, no cold wind, it was perfect. It was perfect with the exception that he had no more coffee with him. This fact caused him to chuckle just a little.

"Sorry, grandpa. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." Neil said as he looked at the gravestone. "I'll bring more coffee next time."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Authors note: Just a quick To the Moon drabble I wanted to write up. I had a dream about Neil visiting his grandpa's grave, so I decided to write it out. C:**

 **~Kurosaki**


End file.
